regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akuban Knights: Episode 26
Recap ]] Saturday, 12th October, 1511 The Akuban Knights are outside an estate north of Fen Den. They believe Budariousz is being held inside. Maya has infiltrated the estate and is hiding under a bed in the dark after she heard someone wearing armor. After no one comes past after some time, Maya goes back to exploring the building. Outside the estate Sami and the Bloodhound Scrappy are waiting near a tree as something sneaks up on him and knock him out from behind. Sara tries to cause a distraction, but she outran the riders, 3 guards and a red-robes wizard, so well that they turned back and are heading back to the estate. Maya find's Kel Pochi's bedroom and Maya steals some jewellery. Maya then find's Budariousz in a room with Kel Pochi standing over him. Kel Pochi notices Maya and goes to capture her. Maya flees from the knight. Maya jumps outside and is spotted by some guards outside. Kel Pochi jumps after Maya and wounds her with her sword, knocking Maya unconscious. Sara arrives at the village south of the estate and speaks Eridonian, but the locals don't speak Eridonian. Sara turns back to go back to the estate. It has been 20 minutes since she left the estate. Sara looks around for any of her siblings outside the estate and can't find anyone. Sara blows her Basilisk Whistle, and no one responds to it. Sara climbs up on the roof and sees some guards and the wizard in the courtyard. Sara goes to climb in a window, but slips, and falls down 20 feet to the ground. The guards and the mage come to investigate the noise. The wizard casts a spell, Shadow Snap, and pins Sara to the ground. Sara surrenders. Sara is taken to a room inside the estate. Inside is Bud, Sami and Maya. Maya is unconscious. Sami's hands are tied together and is gagged. Budariousz is awake now, but tied up. Kel Pochi, the wizard, and some guards are also in the room. Kel Pochi gloats having captured the whole party. Kel Pochi asks Sara to heal everyone awake. Sara heals Maya up to consciousness. Kel Pochi demands that Maya renounce her engagement, and the Akuban Knights leave Drekis forever. Maya talks back to Kel Pochi, pointing out that will never happen. Sara points out they have been helping the Kingdom. Kel Pochi doesn't trust them. Budariousz secretly wiggles free of his restraints. Budariousz then agrees to sign the document. A guard leaves to collect the document. Sara tries to attack Kel Pochi, but ends up rolling on the ground. Sama goes to kick the wizard, but ends up falling on the ground. The guard stabs Sara. Maya slips her hand out of her shackles. Maya tries to take the guard's dagger, but she is seen. Budariousz throws the wizard out the window. The wizard graps onto the ledge. Kel Pochi attacks Budariousz. The Wizard climbs back in and casts a restraint spell on Budariousz. Maya goes to unties Sami's hands. Kel Pochi knocks Maya out. A guard rushes into the room. Sara and Sami try to surrender, but Kel Pochi doesn't accept the surrender, so they are stabbed to death. Post Show Post Show Q&A Document Category:Akuban Knights Episodes